gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список криптограмм/Галерея
Заставка Gravity Falls Opening Ending.png 1 сезон S1e1 barf gnome code.png|Ловушка для туриста S1e2 end credits.png|Легенда о Живогрызе S1e3 ending dipper.png|Охотники за головами S1e4 Your all fired.jpg|Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e5 grunkle stan window.png|Стеснённые ситуацией S1e6 end credits cryptogram.png|Диппер против мужественности S1e7 end credits cryptogram.png|Дважды Диппер S1e8 end credits cryptogram.png|Сокровище вкратце S1e9 gnome camoe.png|Свинья путешественника во времени S1e10_soos_ending_sleeping.png|Бой бойцов S1e11 end credits cryptogram.png|Малыш Диппер S1e12 end credits cryptogram.png|Летоуин S1e13 end credits cryptogram.png|Босс Мэйбл S1e14 Stan unhappy.png|Бездонная яма! S1e15 end credits cryptogram.png|На дне S1e16 why am i sweaty 2.png|Ковёр преткновения S1e16 awkward silence.png S1E17 Creggy kissing a tree.png|Парнепокалипсис S1e18 WHY.png|Земля до начала свиней S1e18 That's my girl.png|Земля до начала свиней S1e19 Bill page.png|Пленники разума S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png S1e19 Elle Michalka bg2.jpg S1e19 To be continued 2.jpg S1e20 Squash with a Human Face and Emotions.png|Гидеон восстаёт S1e20_pipe_cryptogram.png|Гидеон восстаёт S1e20_3_Maze_Page.png S1e20_Reverse_the_cipher.png S1e20 the last cryptogram of season 1.png Мини-эпизоды Shorts the hidden page.jpg 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 lil gideon in the big house.png S2e1 town map.png S2e1 powers business card.png S2e1 contraband.png S2e1 mystery board.png S2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png S2e1 lepcracorn.png S2e1 end credits cryptogram.png S2e1 Cryptic image.png В бункер S2e2 binary.png S2e2 barrel key.png S2e2 Shapeshifter book.png S2e2 journal page 2.png S2e2 never again.png S2e2 end page.png Гольфовая война S2e3 episode key.png S2e3 lillaputtians song5.png S2e3 cryptic page.png Носочная опера S2e4 black light.png S2e4 been so long.png S2e4 end credits cryptogram.png S2e4 cryptogram.png Сус и настоящая девушка S2e5 spacejamtwo.png S2e5 BEARO key.png S2e5 leaving vegas.png S2e5 end page.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 vin key.png S2e6 help me.png S2e6 cryptogram.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 episode key.png S2e7 no one will get in my way.png S2e7 cryptogram.png Игра Блендина S2e8 Key.png S2e8 ending code.png S2e8 end page.png Бог любви S2e9 GOATANDAPIG.png S2e9 end cryptogram.png S2e9 end page.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 Northwest Mansion Wide Shot.png S2e10 credits code.png S2e10 End Page.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 police station audio something cryptic S2e11 floating cliffsB.png S2e11 agents conspiracy board.png s2e11 gov license plates.png S2e11 credits cryptogram.png S2e11 end journal page.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 end credits cryptogram.png S2e12 end journal page.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2E13 key radmaster.jpg S2e13 end cryptogram.jpg S2e13 end page.jpg Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 vingere key.jpg S2e14 I'm ready to make a deal.jpg S2e14 end page.png Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 schmendrick.png S2e15 cryptogam board.jpg S2e15 ending cryptogram.png S2e15 end page.png Придорожный аттракцион S2e16 Vin key.jpg S2e16 cryptogram.jpg S2e16 end page.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 vin key bleu note.jpg S2e17 Full code.jpg S2e17 BaBwh.png S2e17 note pad code.jpg S2e17 cryptogram.png S2e17 end page.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 Vin key.jpg S2e18 end cryptogram.png S2e18 end page.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19_fake_Wendy_falls_apart.png S2e19 end credit cryptogram.png S2e19_end_page.png Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 Key.jpg s2e20_bus_seat_code.png s2e20_goodbye_Gravity_Falls.png s2e20_destroyed_on_the_inside.png s2e20_end_card_1.png s2e20_end_card_2.png Игры Mystery Shack Mystery code.png FN Cryptogram.png Rumble's Revenge - Bill PSST.png Ppwb code revealed.png Ppwb Secret code.png Ppwb secret code unlocked.png Ppwb secret level won.png MDB pigpig waddles bounce code unlocked.png MDB code unlocked.png Категория:Статьи